This invention relates to darts such as those used in games of skill, and more particularly to darts which employ an anti-deflection apparatus.
The game of darts is played throughout the world as a competitive sport and simply a leisure time activity. The game of darts is normally played with a set of three darts, which are intended to be thrown against a target, and scoring is achieved from the placement of the thrown darts on the target. A very proficient player can throw a number of darts into an area as little as one-quarter of an inch square, which is the type of accuracy required to obtain the highest scores. The small target area in which the throws are desired to be placed creates a problem to the player throwing subsequent darts. The flights, which correspond to feathers on an arrow, of a dart embedded into the target occupy a substantial cross-sectional area in the flight path of subsequent darts. Such flights can pose a substantial obstacle to place a number of darts into a small area on the target.
It has been found that subsequently thrown darts may strike a dart already embedded in the target and be deflected to another area of the target or in such a way that the dart falls to the ground. This gives rise to a substantial obstruction to obtaining the high scores necessary in competition.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem by constructing the darts in special ways. One invention, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,915 to Bottelsen, which shows the dart provided with a body that breaks away from the point upon impact or alternatively flights that break away from the body upon impact. It is the objective of this invention to minimize the size of the embedded dart in the target so that subsequently thrown darts may be embedded in the same small area. The breakaway feature of this invention is provided by relative movement upon impact between the point and body to break a magnetic hold between the two. Alternatively, a shaft is provided connected between the point and the flight portion of the dart, wherein upon impact movement of the point into the body of the dart will push the flights away from the dart and provide the breakaway feature. This invention shows a relatively complex mechanism which includes specially adapted points and flights along with a specially constructed body to provide the features thereof.
Another invention which attempts to avoid the problems mentioned above is shown in published English patent specification No. 1,534,391 to Drake et al. In this invention, there is provided a dart including a barrel, a stem for carrying the flight, and a flexible member connecting the two parts. The flexible member is a coil spring mounted on spigots or housed partially within the dart stem and enabling lateral movement of the stem relative to the barrel. This concept proposes an "add-on shaft" that limits the darter to the use of this shaft. The shaft is an important part of the darters ability to accurately control the balance and speed of the dart when throwing. Once the darter becomes accustom with a shaft, they find it difficult to adjust their throw using another shaft. The spring used in this invention is also prone to damage by excessive lateral movement of the stem relative to the barrel from external forces. Such damage will result in untrue flight of the dart and decreased accuracy. The "add-on shaft" proposed in this invention has a low life expectancy, which once it is damaged, must be completely replaced.
It is apparent that problems still exist with these structures to provide a dart which enables a thrower to place a number of darts into a small area on the target. Therefore, it has been found to be desirable to provide an anti-deflection apparatus with the darts to obviate the obstacle presented to subsequently thrown darts by the flights of darts embedded in the target, but in a simplified, reliable, and cost-effective manner.